Código Hydra
by nocapla5
Summary: Universo Alterno (AU) Tony Stark era un muchacho normal y corriente que vivía en una escuela de Cádic con sus amigos, Steve, Clint y Wanda. Una noche descubre una antigua fábrica donde reposa un antiguo superordenador, el cual Tony decide encenderlo. Esto embarcará una nueva aventura a él como su nueva amiga y sus compañeros. Universo alterno similar a Code Lyoko.


Diario de Tony Stark academia de Cádic. Alumno de secundaria.

Hace unas semanas estaba buscando piezas para terminar mi robot miniatura, como aquí no encontraba nada decidí buscar en la fábrica abandonada que hay cerca de la academia. Pensé que allí dentro habría un montón de material mecánico que podría serme útil y no me equivoqué era increíble me encontré con una especie de laboratorio informático con escáners y sobretodo con una pasada de ordenador, por ahora no se lo he contado a nadie, es mi pequeño secreto. Es lo más chulo que me ha pasado en la vida y eso no es todo aquella noche aunque estaba muerto de miedo decidí encenderlo.

-Espero no tener que arrepentirme es esto- Dijo para si mismo mientras bajaba una palanca. De repente el centro se iluminó dejándolo absorto. Se fue y subió hacia el ascensor donde allí se encontraba el superordenador.

Se sentó en una gran silla delante del ordenador. -Bueno a ver que tenemos aquí dentro amigo- Dijo mientras encendía la pantalla. Una vez lo hizo empezó a cobrar luz y delante apareció una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes en una pantalla. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un videojuego? - Preguntó sorprendido. La chica miró a izquierda y derecha, por lo que se veía parecía confundida. -¿Quién... Quién eres?- Preguntó -¿Dónde estoy?- Jeremy también se sorprendió al ver que ella tampoco sabía nada.

La campana de la escuela sonó y los alumnos empezaron a entrar a clase. Un chico rubio y vestido de morado apareció delante de Steve. -Eeeeh... ¿Eres Steve Rogers?- Preguntó mientras el otro chico lo miraba con curiosidad -Eso depende ¿Quién lo pregunta?- Respondió -Clint Barton, tu nuevo compañero de cuarto. Soy nuevo y el director ha dicho que compartamos cuarto contigo.- Le respondió -O que te pegues a mi más bien- Le contestó Steve

-Tranqui, soy un tío guay, ni vas a notar que estoy aquí.

-Más te vale, no nos conocemos de nada, así que vamos a ir despacito ¿Vale?

-Despacito, vale.

Hasta que entró una chica pelinegra.

-Hola Steve querido, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-A sí, ¿Algo como: he perdido mi rimel o mi camiseta rosa?

-No, no es nada grave Steve. Si quieres saber más esta noche te espero en mi cuarto, cuento contigo.

Una vez terminó se fue con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Steve? ¿Querido? ¿Quién es esa monada? - Preguntó Clint.

\- Sharon, la hija del director, los tíos flipan con ella, pero ella flipa solo conmigo.

-Eso mola bastante

-¿Guay? Es una bruja y una tonta también.

-En ese caso no mola nada.

-Y entonces el camarero dice: No tengo ancas, es mi forma de andar. Jejeje- Se rió

-¿Lo pillas?

-No. Pero lo que sí empiezo a pillar es que eres muy pesado.- Dijo Thor ya muy irritado por el comportamiento de su compañero.

-Tenemos que conocernos, ya verás que al final del día no podrás vivir sin mi.

Inteligencia artificial ¿Me recibes?- Preguntó Tony -Sí, pero ¿Podrías no llamarme así?- Él asintió -Esta bien... Natalie te gusta?- Ella también asintió.

-Pero lo que de verdad quiero es que me cuentes que hago en este universo virtual.

-Eso no es tan fácil, pero ya tengo un par de teorías. Eres parte de un mundo virtual llamada Lyoko y tienes que intentar salir. Busca alguna puerta o algo así.

Natalie se levantó y empezó a palpar por las paredes de la torre -No encuentro nada- Informó hasta que sintió como si su mano se hundiera en una parte de la pared, volvió a hacerlo unos centímetros más y volvió a ocurrir así que pensó en adentrarse.

Una vez salió de la torre vio todo un paisaje verde, un bosque virtual lleno de árboles.

-Tony, esto es increíble, deberías ver esto.

-Me encantaría. ¿Podrías transmitirme una imagen?

-Lo intentaré.

Tal como dijo envió la imagen a Tony, todo lo que veía ella podía verlo él a través de la pantalla del superordenador hasta que más máquinas se encendieron. Un holograma apareció delante de sus narices mostrándole cuatro sectores más.

-Natalie, no solo hay un bosque, hay un mundo entero, cuento cuatro sectores más y cada uno es distinto.

Mientras Tony le contaba lo que acababa de ver Natalie vi como dos pequeños parásitos con con cuatro patas de metal y un símbolo de una especie de calavera con tentáculos, estos se la quedaron mirando por un momento.

-Tony, no estoy sola en este bosque, hay unos animales.

-Es increíble- Dijo fascinado -Ese mundo virtual tiene todo ecosistema con criaturas vivas ¿Puedes acercarte?

No pudo contestar ya que esas criaturas empezaron a atacarlo con láseres. -¡Tony, me atacan!- Dijo mientras escapaba de esos animales tan extraños. -¡Corre Natalie a la torre!- Dijo desesperado.

Ella corría con todas sus fuerzas y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar uno de esos láseres llegó a alcanzarla en la espalda. Tony desde el otro lado de la pantalla vio como Natalie perdió sus puntos de vida. -Natalie date prisa- Dijo al borde de la desesperación. Esos bichos no se detenían, seguían lanzando láseres hacia Natalie hasta que llegó a la tan deseada torre.

Wanda metió la moneda en la máquina para su café, una vez lo cogió se fue.

-¿Sabes? Esa novia tuya, Sharon...- Fue interrumpido por Steve -¡Que no es mi novia!- Dijo molesto por la declaración de su ahora compañero de cuarto. -Guay, entonces está libre- Dijo feliz al saber que podría ligar con alguien. -Te digo que es estúpida, además no te ofendas, pero no eres su tipo.- Intentó convencerlo al momento en que Tony puso una moneda en la máquina de bebidas, pulsó el número de su refresco y por parte este recibió un gran calambrazo dejándolo inconsciente mientras que Steve y Clint presenciaron la escena -¡Stark!- Gritó horrorizado Steve al ver tal vista mientras corría a socorrerlo -¡¿Eh Stark, estás bien?!- Le preguntó el rubio. -Me lo llevó a la enfermería, díselo al profesor- Comunicó Steve a Clint que se fue corriendo tal y como había pedido.

Una vez se fueron la en la pantalla fe la máquina se pudo presenciar el mismo símbolo que vio Natalie con los insectos del mundo virtual, una calavera con tentáculos, aunque nadie pudo presenciarlo.

La doctora Cho empezó a tomarle el presión -No es nada grave, es solo una descarga eléctrica y unas quemaduras superficiales- Informó -No tiene nada, es puro cuento- Bromeó Steve. -Muy gracioso Rogers- Le respondió Stark con ironía por su parte. -Muchas gracias Thor- Le agradeció Tony -No es nada y pasaré a verte después de mi clase de lucha.

-¿Cómo estáis? Me alegra ver que habéis venido muchos- Comunicó el entrenador Coulson, aunque solo estaba Thor sentado allí, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que unos segundos después vino una chica con pelo castaño. -Bueno, empecemos, poneos en grupo de dos- No les fue demasiado difícil hacer parejas, pues solo estaban ellos dos. Entraron dentro de un círculo dibujado en medio de la pista y empezaron a lanzar patadas y puñetazos, Wanda por fin consiguió hacer perder el equilibrio a Steve, mientras este se caía la cogió por la camisa e hizo que ella también se cayera junto a él. Los dos estaban en el suelo mientras se reían hasta que Phil decidió interrumpirlos -Bueno, ya basta os queda mucho por aprender. Ahora largaos a dormir- Dijo mientras señalaba la puerta que se situaba detrás suyo.

Steve empezaba a dirigirse hacia su cuarto y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con lo que menos se esperaba: todo desordenada y lleno de plumas por su almohada.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí y que hace ese chucho?!

-Es Lucky, mi perro. Está nervioso, nada más, entiéndelo, no está acostumbrado a estar encerrado.

-¡Mira esto: mis CD's, mi ropa, lo ha tirado todo y... y !¿has visto lo que ha hecho a mi cama?!

-Lo siento, pero es que no se permiten perros en Cádic y no podía pasearlo porque había mucha gente.

-Eso cuéntaselo al director, que seguro que le hace mucha gracia.

Así que se fue de un portazo y una vez se alejó Clint le dijo a su perro:-Tranquilo, ya verás como se le pasará.

Mientras Steve iba hacia el despacho del director este escucho un grito des del cuarto de Tony. Corrió hacia la habitación y vio como un pequeño robot lo atacaba el cual con la ayuda de los dos este consiguió quitárselo. -Hoy no es tu día- Bromeó Steve aunque se le fue la sonrisa el ver el semblante serio de su compañero.

-No digas estupideces, esos robots no están programados para atacar, están hechos para recoger balones.

-No entiendo ¿Puedes explicarme?

-No.

-Venga cuenta, a lo mejor te puedo ayudar ¿Y si te ataca un secador de pelo y yo no estoy allí para ayudar?

-Ja, muy gracioso.

-No me pienso mover hasta que sepa que pasa.

Este se lo pensó por unos segundos.

-Está bien, estoy hasta el cuello, será mejor que te lo diga, es una locura.

Cerró la puerta y dirigió su mirada hacia Steve

-Pero con la condición de que no se lo digas a nadie.

Los dos se dirigieron hasta la fábrica y fueron hasta la planta del superordenador.

-¿Así que es solo esto? - Preguntó con curiosidad,

-No, este superordenador es especial, he visto que contiene dentro un universo virtual llamado Lyoko.

-¿Sabes qué Stark? Que la descarga de esta mañana te chamuscó el coco. Esto es el centro de control de la fábrica.

-¿A si? Entonces que es esto? -Preguntó mientras encendía el ordenado mostrando a Natalie.

-Hola Tony- Saludó ella.

-¿Quién es la chica pelirroja?

-Es Natalie, una forma de inteligencia artificial que vive en Lyoko, aunque todavía no se que hace aquí.

-No me tomes el pelo, la has programado tú- Dijo aún sin poder creérselo.

-No- Se introdujo Natalie -Me he despertado cuando Tony encendió el superordenador. No sé quien soy, me han borrado la memoria.

-Natalie tiene que esconderse en una torre, en cuanto sale le atacan unos monstruos. Créeme esto es muy real y esos robots que me han atacado le aparecieron unos símbolos, los mismos que tenían los monstruos que atacaron a Natalie.

-¿Y si es tan peligroso por qué no lo apagas y ya?

-Lo haría, pero primero quiero ayudar a Natalie a saber porqué esta allí. Y si puedo materializarla hacia aquí.

-¿Y como?

Bajaron hasta la planta baja y allí vieron unas columnas vacías.

-¿Esto que es?

-Escáners, todavía no he encontrado un programa para materializar a Natalie hacia aquí pero sí a la inversa, solo tenemos que meternos dentro del escáner y entramos en Lyoko.

-¿Y como?

-El superordenador analiza tu estructura molecular en estas cabinas, luego separa tus átomos antes de digitalizarnos y recrea tu encarnación digital en el mundo virtual

-Mmm... En cristiano

-Te metes en la cabina y te teletransporta al mundo virtual

-Eso no existe, es ciencia ficción

-Pues no me creas. ¿Quieres usar a un conejillo de indias para asegurarte?

-Está bien.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, la verdad esta es la primera vez que hago una historia o un capítulo tan largo, a decir verdad tiene una 1.800 palabras, puede que para algunos sea poco pero para mi es mucho.**

 **Este ha sido el primer capítulo y quiero comunicar que las actualizaciones serán lentas, pues quiero que los capítulos sean largos.**

 **Recuerdo a los lectores que este es un universo similar a Código Lyoko, para los que no lo sepan es que no han tenido infancia, pues esta serie era la leche.**

 **Otra cosa es que los personajes sustituirán a los de la serie, aunque los ships no serán los mismos y bla bla bla...**

 **Aquí les tengo unos cuantos pensados, aunque solo son teorías de que papel tendrán**

 **Jeremy- Tony**

 **Ulrich- Steve**

 **Odd-Clint**

 **Yumi- Wanda**

 **Aelita- Natasha**

 **Sisi- Sharon**

 **Jim-Coulson**

 **Director- Nick Fury**

 **Kiwi- Lucky**

 **William- Bucky**

 **Franz Hooper: ?**


End file.
